Help:Established Standards
This page contains all established rules for creating and editing an article. One can create fanon cards, characters, clans, nations and many more. This page acts as a basic knowledge of creating an adequate article and guide for you in this fanon wiki. You are advised to read and follow the rules written here to avoid being caught by trouble. Note that once the "Publish" button is hit, it stays forever. You can ask Admin or Content Moderator to delete your content, but the revisions will still be visible to the Admin and Mods. So it is reccomend the page is reviewed before hitting the button. Card Pages # Make sure you've read the home page and the Guide before creating a Card Page. # You must use the CardTable Template, or any appropriate similar template, provided the template owner allows it. #* If you do not know how to use it, ask an Admin or Moderator to help you with this. # You must use where applicable. # You may create an imabalanced card. #* If you do, people deserve the right to explain how to fix it. #* You may ignore their comments. # Troll Cards may not be created and will be deleted. # If you wish to make a troll card, you may make it on a Blog. # Plagarism on Card Skills and other ideas will not be tolerated. # Do not fill in info that does not exist on the card. The template itself fixes it for you. # Remaking cards with Official name is allowed (e.g. Creating V Series card based on existing cards). But a notification disclaiming the card being real is required. # Card pages that are found to be violating these guidelines will be edited accordingly. Categories # Do not edit a Category's Page as if it were your own. (e.g. Editing a Character Page listing your Characters, Editing a Clan Page as if it were your Clan, or Fan Fiction Category with your Fan Fiction). You may instead create a 'New Page' for that. Unless you are its owner. # Do not randomly add categories. #* Unfitting Categories will be removed and the Person will be warned. Actions to other users' pages Do not Edit another User's Pages. Exceptions: # Editing it with the User's Permission. The permission can be gained on the Message wall or other Private Message applications, but a proof must be given when prompted. # Editing Grammatical Errors. # Broken Links. Images # If the original owner of the Illustration wishes for it to be taken down, it will be taken down. No questions asked. #* To prevent scam, the image owner may be asked to verify the ownership of image. # Any images that aren't on a page will be removed. Usage of other users' contents # Anything the creator marked with template can be used by anyone without question. # Anyone is free to ask other user if their content can be used. #* The owner has the right to allow or forbid. Category:Help